High School and Human Tale
by Dragongirl3214
Summary: This is where all the characters are human including Frisk, there will be drama in high school along with events from the outside walls. I do not own any character mentioned in this they belong to Toby Fox. Leave a review if you like.
_**Rewriting this one. Its going to have multiple POVs so be prepared.**_

* * *

I woke up to hearing my door open, I opened my grey eyes and saw Toriel, or my mom, coming into my room. Toriel adopted me when she and her ex-husband, Asgore, found me abandoned without a family. Toriel brought me a slice of new cinnamon butterscotch pie, I loved when she brought me something like that. I knew she brought it to me because today I was going to a new school. I had to move because of a reason, that reason was because an insane and crazy girl wanted to destroy my life.

Her name was Chara, she bullied me everyday and someone, I never caught his name save me multiple times and we ended up putting her into a mental institution. Mom didn't want to take chances, so we moved to Snowdin. I was excited for today, I couldn't wait to make new friends and be part of a new group. It was great to be where no one knew of me and wouldn't know how to judge me.

"Are you sure you don't want to wait," mom asked.

"I'm sure, I might as well get it done and over with," I said.

"Frisk, you should be careful just in case," mom said.

"Don't worry, I will," I said.

I ate the pie quickly and got my stuff and ran out the door, but little to my realization there were two teens standing at the corner. One was tall and skinny, his white hair was slicked back, revealing red eyes and pale skin. He wore a white t-shirt that had a strange symbol on it and a pair of short blue shorts, he had on a pair of red boots and a long red scarf.

The other was the complete opposite of the first teen, his had messy black hair that covered piercing blue eyes, his skin was pale. He wore a white t-shirt under an overlarge hoodie and a pair of black athletic shorts that had a white stripes going down the sides. He had on a pair of blue sneakers, and he had a bottle of red vitamin water in his hand. He seemed familiar, like I've seen him before or something.

"Are you new to Snowdin," the taller out of the two asked.

He had a shrill voice that didn't really match him.

"I am," I said.

"Welcome than," he said. "I'm Papyrus Gaster and this is my brother Sans."

"Hello, I'm Frisk Dreemurr," I said.

That made Sans glance at me, his icy eyes looked me over and something told me that he knew me. He took a sip of his vitamin water and I thought his eyes turned black for a split second.

"Well, will you be my friend," Papyrus asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Great," Papyrus said.

Sans got up and put himself between me and Papyrus, his glare was enough to make me flinch a little.

"Scared of me," Sans asked.

His voice was deep, something I didn't expect and yet it was still oddly familair to me.

"A little," I said.

"Don't you remember," Sans whispered to me.

"Remember what," I asked.

"We'll talk later kid," Sans said.

The bus came and the two brothers sat across from me, Sans still putting himself between me and Papyrus. Why did he think of me as a threat? I wasn't one. Why was he so familiar to me? We got off the bus and walked inside, the two brothers met up with a couple of girls.

"Hey who's that," one asked.

I was grabbed by my sweater and I was pulled into the group. I got a good look at the two girls, one was around the height of Papyrus, she had red hair and eyes that shone fiercely. She wore a black tank top with a pair of skinny black jeans.

The other girl was a blonde, her eyes were a warm brown. She wore an anime shirt with black sweatpants and an over large white northface. She seemed nice and everything.

"Sweet, new kid," the red head said.

"I'm going to my first class," Sans said annoyed.

"Bye Sans," the red head said.

Sans seemed to disappear, the girls attention was turned to me.

"I'm Undyne Guard," the red head said. "And this here is my girlfriend, Alphys Royal."

"Nice to meet both of you," I said.

"W-w-w-what class do you h-h-h-have first," Alphys asked stuttering slightly.

"Honors Science," I said.

"You must be with Sans," Undyne said. "He's usually off doing his work in the class right now. Well since you're new here, you might want to get used to finding your first class."

I went off to get to my first class, after finding a map of how to get around the school and all. I went down the hallway I knew was a quick way to get to the class, as I walked down the hall I was grabbed and pushed roughly into a wall. I looked and I saw Sans standing in front of me, his eyes were completely black, no pupils, no nothing.

"You," Sans growled. "Don't you remember?"

"Remember what," I asked in confusion.

I was set on the ground, but Sans's expression loosened up a little, his eyes still stayed black.

"You don't," Sans said. "You don't remember."

"I don't know what you want me to remember," I said.

"Past timelines," Sans said.

"Timelines," I asked.

"I thought you were the time anomaly," Sans said. "I know who it is."

"You have to explain to me now," I said.

"Since the first time we met, you were so full of life and everything," Sans said with a gentle smile. "Since we were the same age, after a few days of talking, we were close with each other. I can't tell you how many times I tried to express my love for you, then when you reset the timeline without warning I felt crushed, but I constantly told myself that you wanted to replay the day we met. I went along with it and everything, after that reset you got us out of our hell. I was happy, but then everything reset. I didn't understand and that's when I met a true demon, she knew everything, every battle, every conversation. I didn't know how to react."

Sans pulled his hood over his head covering his eyes.

"That's when I realized that this one, she was killing every monster," Sans said. "She killed Toriel, then Papyrus, Undyne, Mettaton, and then she got to me. I stood in her way and I was filled with determination, I fought her and after every time I killed her she came back stronger than before. I was stronger than her though and she started to predict my moves. When I started to loose energy drastically, I trapped her and she found a way to attack me. Then you stopped them, you purposefully took both of your own lives. I couldn't tell you how shocked I was, I didn't expect you to do such a thing."

I pulled down his hood and his eyes were black still, he seemed to be looking at me.

"Kid, I would never hurt you in real life," Sans said. "I wouldn't dare hurt you, you changed my life for the better, but in this world I have no idea what Chara can do. I was scared, I acted brash with you. Sorry about that."

"I'm okay," I said. "I'm worried about you now, you sound crazy."

"Its true though," Sans said. "How can you explain how I held you to the wall without touching you?"

"I don't know," I said.

"That's because of the timelines," Sans said. "Look you have or had the power to reset time and everything, so I thought you did this to us, but I guess not. I think Chara might have done this to us."

"You know Chara," I asked.

"Everyone knows Chara, she's a demon," Sans said. "I'm the only one that has full memory about her and what she truly is. Besides you're welcome for getting her locked up in that loony bin."

"You're the one that got her sent there," I asked.

"Yeah," Sans said. "I did it out of protection for my friends and family, that included you even thought you don't know me."

"Thanks," I said.

"Don't mention it," Sans said. "What class are you going to?"

"Honors Science," I said.

"You're with me than," Sans said. "Come along, I won't hurt you again kid."

"You promise," I asked.

"I promise," Sans sighed.

We walked to our class, I was still curious on how he made his eyes change color and everything. I was staring at his eyes as we walked to the class.

"Take a picture it lasts longer," Sans said.

I turned away from him blushing a little, Sans laughed slightly at me.

* * *

I was waiting for the perfect time to get out of here and greet an old friend of mine. The gaurd fell asleep outside of my cell and I made a makeshift knife, I managed to kill the gaurd quickly and silently. I got out of my cell and got past other gaurds, either killing them or managing to sneak past them. Honestly I would have killed them they were just asking for it. Besides I still have two targets that need to go now.

I drew two crude pictures of Sans and Frisk, I scratched out their faces. I laughed like a manaic right there.


End file.
